


Assignment Day

by BiffElderberry



Series: Dragon Rider [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Fuck you, you don’t get it, do you?” Brandret scoffed. “How many clutches have you taken? Five? Seven? Do you know how many the average rider ever takes? One.”“So you’re proving my whore point?”“No, I’m saying that most quit, die, or go insane. There’s a reason it’s a law because most riders would run as fast as they could in the other direction. But you do it. You took two clutches in one day. “Besides, do you know how you look? " Brandret asked, stepping closer to Isenris. "when you're full of a dragons clutch?"





	Assignment Day

**Author's Note:**

> Today just felt like a good day to post something. 
> 
> Compare to the rest of the series this one is almost innocent (I mean it's just fisting). I originally had something else planned, just fucking against a wall, but then it went to fisting and who am I to deny the porn that wants to exist? This is the end of the first arc. Which, honestly I never thought we would make it this far. There is a second arc so I'm not done yet, and good god the second arc is twice as long, and features more fun creatures. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the porn.

In that moment, standing before the Dragon Council, Isenris found he couldn’t feel his legs. His heart rate ratcheted up. There was a faint ringing in his ears.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” he asked. “There must be a mista-”

“Are you questioning our wisdom?” The speaker boomed.

“No! No of course not,” Isenris tried to cover quickly. “I just -”

“You are dismissed,” the speaker interrupted again.

“But-”

“DISMISSED!”

Isenris turned, biting his lip. He wouldn’t let them see his emotions. He walked towards the door, in a measured pace, faltering slightly when he was a few steps from the door. He stopped taking a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking into the sunlit hallway.

Isenris could feel panic welling in his chest. He needed to get somewhere no one would find him before he fell apart. But that was the problem with this weekend. Everyone was here. The rider barracks were full of Fledglings and Probationers all ready to move up in their program. The fort was practically bursting at seams with riders. Hell, they couldn’t even fit half the dragons at the council. Arboth was back at Le’sa, Isenris had been forced to ride a horse to the council.

He finally found a corner of the courtyard that seemed less densely populated. He curled up on a bench pulling his knees up to his chest. Finally, he tried to catch his breath.

Sure he had known that this was likely. He had expected to be assigned the research track but this? It was so specific. So-

“Isenris!” Someone shouted from across the courtyard.

“Fuck,” Isenris breathed, looking up. He tried to plaster a smile on his face as Jadusa, Aldan, and Iasam approached him. The three of them were from his year and had all gotten their assignments today as well. They were also probably the last three people he wanted to see - well three out of four. They at least didn’t have Brandret with them.

“Have you seen the council yet?” Aldan asked, plopping down on the bench beside Isenris.

“Yea,” Isenris said softly, trying to act normal. He could feel his voice catching in his throat, though. His heart was thudding in his chest. Any moment the others would realize just how distraught he was. “You went before them this morning, didn’t you? How did it go?”

“Got assigned to the peacekeeper branch, “ Aldan replied.

“We all did,” Iasam added. So that meant that there was one peacekeeper spot left. The council had decided to assign four peacekeepers, two researchers, and six warmongers - that had been announced a week ago. Isenris had been shocked at the numbers. Out of his original class of fifty fledglings, only 25 had made it to their probationary period. They had lost thirteen classmates in the last year. Isenris hadn’t realized just how many were gone until he had looked at the numbers.

“Do you know who got the fourth spot?” Isenris asked.

“Brandret of course,” Jadusa said, wrinkling her eyebrow. “Did you really expect anything different?”

“They wouldn’t have sent him to the borders,” Iasam added. “Especially with the rumors out of Brasta.”

“But what about you, Isenris?” Aldan asked.

“You didn’t hear?” Iasam snickered.

“Hear what?”

Isenris felt his face heat up. He could hear his heart beating, drowning out the conversation all around him. He didn’t want to hear it.

“Dragon Reproduction Specialist,” Iasam snickered. Isenris flinched. “They made the title just for him.”

“I should have guessed that,” Aldan chuckled. “We’ve heard of all his exploits after all.”

Isenris wished the ground would open up and swallow him right there. It didn’t even matter that he was sitting there with them. They continued on talking about him like his world wasn’t ending.

“Did you hear about the egg from Y’sord?” Jadusa said, excitement coloring her voice, “They say it’s a purple hatchling even though the sire is black.”

“I-” Isenris started, not sure what he was going to say. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Aw, but you must have some theory! You were there after all,” Iasam pushed. “Why do you think it’s different?”

Isenris thought back to that night. To Brandret offering to pay him to take care of Omery’s heat. Omery mounting him, depositing his egg in Isenris after ensuring he was a propper broodmare. Almost unbiddenly he thought of Brandret offering him more gold to let him fuck his mouth and later his ass. That couldn’t have had anything to do with it, right?

“That night is such a blur-” Isenris started, his voice breaking, “I’m not sure-”

“Isenris!”

Isenris flinched, his train of thought broken as the last person he wanted to see joined their small group.

“Jadusa, Aldan, Iasam,” Brandret greeted. “Do you mind if I borrow Isenris for a moment?”

Isenris didn’t have a moment to protest before Brandret was dragging him back into the fort.

“Where are we going?” He asked, wondering if maybe he should draw his dagger, just in case.

Brandret looked around ensuring the hallway was clear before opening a cleaning supply closet and dragging Isenris inside with him.

Isenris huffed, pulling his wrist out of Brandret’s hand. It was hot and dark in the closet, and smell faintly of ammonia. He leaned against the wall, trying to get as far away from Brandret as he could.

“What the hell?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“I heard the four of you talking about that time at Y’sord,” Brandret replied. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t talking about what happened between us.”

“You mean when you paid me to suck your dick?” Isenris asked, “Do I look that stupid to you?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” Brandret replied. Isenris could practically hear his eyebrow arch as he said it.

“Go fuck yourself,” Isenris huffed. “I don’t want to get fired just because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.”

“We would both get fired,” Brandret replied.

“They wouldn’t fire you,” Isenris replied, eyes downcast. He only wished he was important enough that the council would fight to keep him like they would for Brandret.

Isenris’ eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He could see Brandret’s outline now, leaning against the other wall. He looked tense, worried. Like he wasn’t as sure as Isenris was that they would never fire him.

“I also wanted to ask,” Brandret started, hesitantly, like he didn’t know how to go about it. “If you were okay? I know you didn’t want to be assigned to the researcher path.”

“It’s not just that, it’s-” Isenris replied, his voice cracking. He fought back the tears that threatened to spill. He would not cry. Not in front of Brandret. “I knew I was going to get assigned to the researcher path, I had made my peace with it. It’s the way they went about it. Dragon Reproduction Specialist.” he paused again, taking a shaky breath, “Maybe it would be best if I just left. I should just go back home.”

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” Brandret scoffed, folding his arm across his chest. “That’s what this is about? That’s why your mopping so hard those three clay-brained airlumps had to go try to cheer you up? You think that just because they gave you a job based on what you’ve been doing for the past year, you should leave?”

Isenris nodded biting his bottom lip. He forced himself to look up, meeting Brandret’s eyes.

“Isenris, they created a new job for you. You know how rare that is?” Brandret replied

“It’s a whore’s job,” Isenris spat.

“So what?”

“So I’m supposed to just lie back, spread my legs and think of the dragon council?” Isenris laughed, almost hysterically.

“Fuck you, you don’t get it, do you?” Brandret scoffed. “How many clutches have you taken? Five? Seven? Do you know how many the average rider ever takes? One.”

“So you’re proving my whore point?”

“No, I’m saying that most quit, die, or go insane. There’s a reason it’s a law because most riders would run as fast as they could in the other direction. But you do it. You took two clutches in one day. “Besides, do you know how you look? " Brandret asked, stepping closer to Isenris. "when you're full of a dragons clutch?"

"Like a fat cow," Isenris bit back, unable to tear his eyes away from Brandret. Even though Isenris was a good two inches taller than Brandret he still felt smaller like he was prey.

"Like sex," Brandret drew out the last syllable, catching it on his teeth. "The swell of your gut, every little moan, every movement. It's enough to drive someone wild." He was so close now. His lips were mere inches from Isenris'. Isenris tried to step back but he quickly hit a wall. Instead, he moved forward into Brandret's arms.

"Fuck me," Isenris whispered, barely aware he even had said it. He just knew his cock was half hard in his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to feel like the sex god Brandret was making him out to be.

It was like a dam broke. Suddenly Brandret's hands were on his hips, pulling him flush against his hard body. He ground his hips against Isenris, rubbing their clothed cocks against each other.

Isenris groaned, burying his face in Brandret’s neck, licking and nibbling on the skin there. He just wanted to feel the movement of another body against his own. Something to make him forget everything.

Brandret's hands slid under his shirt. He rubbed his hands hard against the muscles of Isenris' side, working his way up to his pecs. He smirked at the gasp Isenris made as he pinched a nipple.

They froze as the heard the murmur of voices passing by the closet they were in. It wouldn't do to be caught like this. Brandret rolled one of Isenris' nipples, making Isenris squirm as he tried not to make a noise. His free hand pressed against Isenris’ cock, already straining against the ties of his trousers.

"Be quiet," Brandret hissed, leaning in close to Isenris' ear. "You wouldn't want to prove them right- to give them more of a reason to call you a whore, would you?" He licked a strip up Isenris' neck right below his ear.

Isenris bit off a whine. Between Brandret fondling his cock and torturing his nipple it was hard to contain himself. He pushed Brandret's hand away from his cock, so he could fumble with the ties.

"In a rush?" Brandret asked, taking a step back to watch Isenris. Isenris almost fell over as he tried to get his pants off around his boots. Finally giving up he kicked his boots off so he could push his pants all the way off.

The moment Isenris straightened up Brandret was back on him. Isenris turned his head as Brandret leaned in, letting his kiss fall on his cheek.

“Is everything okay?” Brandret asked, hand skating down Isenris’ chest to wrap around his cock.

“Yea,” Isenris replied, his breath hitching as Brandret squeezed just a bit too tight. He grabbed Brandret's hand, guiding it in the strokes. He then slid Brandret's hand off his cock down to his balls. He gasped as Brandret squeeze them too, it hurt just enough to ground him. He continued guiding Brandret's hand back between his legs. He hitched one leg around Brandret's waist, trying to give him more room to work as he guided Brandret's hand to his hole.

"You're such a slut," Brandret hissed, finger circling Isenris' hole. "You just want to be fucked, don't you? Do you even care who does it?" He pushed the tip of his finger in dry. Isenris hissed at the intrusion. Brandret pulled his finger out, reaching for his dragon heat kit.

Isenris considered getting out the Kraken oil instead. However, he really should save that for his next clutch. Besides, let Brandret come up with an excuse for why he was out of slicking oil in his dragon heat kit. He deserved it for the slut comment alone.

Brandret quickly slicked his fingers up. His fingers ghosted over Isenris cock before pushing lower.

Isenris gasped as Brandret shoved two fingers into him. It was too much and yet not enough all at once. The stretch burned but he could feel himself opening up easily as Brandret pumped his fingers into him.

“More,” Isenris demanded, his hips bucking pushing his cock against Brandret’s body. He reached down and began undoing the ties of Brandret’s pants.

He bit his lip stifling a moan as Brandret pushed a third finger in alongside the first. His fingers faltered, getting tangled up in the ties.

“Do you think you could take my whole fist?” Brandret asked, his voice soft and distant. He pulled his fingers back, tucking his pinky in close before sliding it all back in.

Isenris whimpered, his head lolling back as he pushed down on the hand inside him. The stretch hurt, but he loved it. He could feel Brandret’s thumb pushing against his hole.

“Do it,” Isenris breathed. He pushed his hips down, against Brandret’s hand, his muscles fluttering as he tried to draw Brandret’s whole fist into himself.

Isenris stilled the only sound in the room his gasping breath. It was so different to have someone else hand inside him. His muscles fluttered, pushing against the intrusion, sparking every nerve it touched.

“God you're amazing,” Brandret breathed. He clenched his fingers inside of Isenris forming a fist. “Can you feel that?”

“Yes,” Isenris huffed out between breaths. He gasped as Brandret pushed his fist deeper. His hole stretching around his arm. It hurt so good. “Right there.” Brandret’s fist was pushed against his prostate. Every nerve in his body was singing. He could feel the heat in his veins coil deep in his stomach.

“Fuck,” Brandret breathed as Isenris clenched around him.

“I’m going to come,” Isenris gasped. He grabbed his cock with his free hand, pumping it roughly.

With a silent scream, Isenris’ orgasm washed over him. His toes curled as his muscles spasmed. The one leg he still had on the ground felt weak. If it wasn’t for Brandret’s fist shoved deep in his body he might have fallen over.

“Shit,” Brandret breathed, as he pulled his fist out slowly.

“I need a moment,” Isenris said, leaning back against the cool stone wall and closing his eyes. He breathed deep, trying to catch his breath. He slowly unhooked his leg from around Brandret’s hip, letting the other man step away.

When he opened his eyes, Isenris saw Brandret facing away from him, struggling with the half undone knots on his pants. It was then that Isenris had an idea.

He swiftly bent over, grabbing his own pants from the floor and struggling back into them.

“That was fun,” he commented, idly, as he tightened the laces on his pants up.

Brandret turned around the question he had half-formed question dying on his lips as he saw Isenris getting dressed. Isenris would always cherish the look of sudden dismay that flashed across the other man’s face as he saw Isenris tying up his boots.

“I feel much better,” Isenris continued, smiling at Brandret “Good luck with your little problem,” he smirked, pointedly looking down at Brandret’s still hard cock in his hand. He straightened his tunic and opened the door.

“Oh, by the way, you might want to change your shirt,” Isenris said, with a grimace as the light flooded the closet. “You have something on the bottom there.”

Isenris knew exactly what was on the bottom of Brandret’s tunic. It was his come from earlier. No matter how much fun it would be to let Brandret walk around with a giant come stain on his tunic it was too risky. People might ask questions.

He suppressed a giggle as he heard Brandret collapse against the wall in the closet. Definitely worth it just to mess with the other rider.

\-------  
Isenris managed to avoid the rest of his classmates until dinner that night. By the time he made it to the dining hall, everyone had heard about his assignment. He heard whispers of it everywhere he went, but he had resolved to keep his head up high. He just had to make it through the dinner tonight, and sharing the overcrowded temporary barrack set up he had been assigned to through the night. Then in the morning he would go back to Fort Le’sa, get Arboth and fuck off to the Oguk mountains again.

He slipped into the dining hall early, finding himself a seat closer to the edge of the room. Maybe he would be able to escape notice in the excitement of the evening. His plan worked for the most part.

“Isenris?” Jadusa greeted as she approached him hesitantly. Isenris looked up from the book he had brought with him, making eye contact with the other rider. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Sure,” Isenris shrugged. He bent the corner at the top of the book page before slipping it back into his satchel.

“I-” Jadusa started, hesitantly. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine,” Isenris tried to seem casual, despite the tense feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

“No, it’s not, we shouldn’t have pushed you to talk about it, and we shouldn’t have carried on like that. Are you okay?”

“Yea, I-” Isenris huffed, “Brandret helped me with all of it.” Isenris was still not okay with his job assignment. He doubted he ever would be, but for now, he had control over his emotions.

“Good,” Jadusa smiled.

They fell into idle conversation after that. Distantly the dinner bell rang, summoning the straggling inhabitants of the fort to the dining hall.

“He doesn’t look too happy,” Jadusa commenting, pointing out Brandret walking through the door. Isenris stifled a laugh as he looked at the other man. Sure enough, Brandret was scowling, as he scanned the room. Isenris gave a little wave as Brandret saw him and Jadusa sitting at the far. Brandret moved to the opposite side of the room.

“What was that about?” Jadusa asked, looking between Isenris and Brandret.

“Not sure, isn’t he always pissy?” Isenris replied. He couldn’t tell Jadusa the real reason Brandret was so pissed off at him. He had learned early on that you didn’t join the dragon riders to make friends.

“No, you’re the only one he seems to have such a problem with,” Jadusa replied.

“Whatever,” Isenris shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Good evening,” Eraya greeted from the podium. A hush fell over the room as everyone turned to look at her. “First, I would like to congratulate all of our fledglings who have now officially joined the rank of the riders. As you all know, you will spend your first year under probation, before you will be assigned your permanent place among the riders.”

“Why is she up there?” Isenris murmured to Jadusa. “Doesn’t Buremunt always make the opening remarks?”

There was a slight lull in Eraya’s droning on as a page entered the room, the sound of the door creaking open and clicking close echoing around the silent chamber.

“I don’t know,” Jadusa replied. “A messenger arrived about an hour ago from the capital. Maybe he’s dealing with whatever that was.”

“Rider Isenris?” Isenris turned to see the page standing behind him. “Buremunt wants to see you in his office, right away.” Isenris felt his stomach drop. Buremunt was in the head of the Dragon Council. He had never met him in person. Riders only went to Buremunt’s office for very special assignments, or to be fired.

“What?” Isenris asked, looking between the page and Jadusa.

“He didn’t tell me why,” the page replied. “He just wanted me to get you and Rider Brandret, have you seen him?”

“He’s over there,” Isenris said, motioning to the other side of the room.

“Are you going to be alright?” Jadusa asked, as the page hurried through the crowded room.

“I don’t know,” Isenris whispered, biting his lip. He looked across the room, eyes locking with Brandret’s. Now their little tryst in the closet seemed like such a horrible idea. “I really don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I've mentioned the past couple of times, I have a kinky tumblr now. You can come find me at dragon-breeder.tumblr.com. I take prompts there as well! So if you've always had a story idea that you've wanted written that's inline with what I write, you can send it to me there and I may write it (very slowly).


End file.
